thebinweevilsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Antenna
'''The Super Antenna '''is a special antenna that is obtainable by playing the Super Antenna Quest. It is a orange, red and yellow antenna which was only obtainable by moderators previously but is now obtainable by everyone and in three unique and obtainable variants. Before the quest Before the Super Antenna Quest began, few weevils had the antenna. The only known people to use have a Super Antenna are: Scribbles, big weevil, MONTY and The Maker. This meant that the Super Antenna was a rarity before 2013. Bandit hacked the Super Antenna in 2007 on 'super-bandit' and on 'bandit' but was eventually removed from him after his weevil was banned. If you saw a Super Antenna 2013, it most likely meant that MONTY (unlikely.) or Scribbles (more likely) was there. After 2009, it became known that Big Weevil was more unlikely to appear then he did in the old bin. The Maker also became a rarity after the updates in 2010 which only left Scribbles as the only Bin-Weevil with a Super Antenna. Two years had past. In April 2012, it was confirmed that a yellow weevil who had a Super Antenna like Scribbles would be a new moderator his name would be later confirmed to be MONTY. After he was confirmed, he was said to be going around the Bin for a whole week to find other yellow weevils to take pictures with. The Super Antenna Quest In September 2013, after many weevils anticipating an event like this for years, The Super Antenna Quest was released. It involved you going around the same areas as from the SWS Mission The Hunt for Weevil X. You would find different colored keys (E.G Green or Blue) but only one of them would give you the gem to unlock the Super Antenna. After you had unlocked the gem, you would have to go to your nest and drag the gem into your room. It would ask whether you would like a Super Antenna, (Tycoon Only) press "Yes". You would then have your own Super Antenna! The other keys would either give you items, Mulch or experience. After the event had started, Scribbles went to Mulch Island to get some photos of weevils with the Super Antenna for Weevil Weekly. Many people got the antenna and it started to start a trend where people would pretend to look like Scribbles so people would be fooled by it easier which for new weevils, got fooled. After the event, not so many people were trying to impersonate Scribbles but tried to impersonate MONTY instead. It eventually died out with the occasional one or two people trying to do it. The Dance Fever On the 29th January 2014, The Tycoon Dance Fever was released. It included the renovation of the inside of Club Fling, a limited time special Disco-Ball Move and the Dance Fever Antenna. The Dance Fever was the second variant of the Super Antennae to be released and was for Bin-Tycoons only. It was a cyan blue, lavander and violet colored antenna. It would only be obtained by clicking the crate which was located inside the Shopping Mall. Many people did not like the antenna and wanted another one to come out. Many people rioted and wanted to force Bin-Weevils to create a replacement antenna but nothing happened. People liked the renovation of the inside of Club Fling more than the actual antenna. The VIP room was now the replacement of what was the pipe which all weevils could go up to. From there, you could either go to the VIP Stage to perform or you could play Smoothie Shack there. It is also the rarest Super Antenna along with the Summer Fair antennae because they both only came out once. The Summer Fair In July 2014, The Second Annual Summer Fair was released. There were many returning stands like the Gunge Tent. One however, did change. The Weekly Puzzle Challenge hut which was blue with yellow stars on had a new name. It was named the "Super Antenna" hut. Many weevils speculated that the hut allowed them to create their own Super Antenna with any colors they wanted but this was proven false when on the 24th July, the tent opened. When you went inside there was an option called "Add Super Antenna" which would allow you to add a white and red "Summer Fair" Super Antennae to your head. The only way to get it off was to go back in the tent and enable and disable it, apart from changing looks. Later it was shown that the Prize Tent had been updated with the "Summer Fair" Super Antennae Gem for 200 tickets. This would enable them to obtain the Super Antennae the same way as the gem in the Super Antenna Quest, where they would place it in their room and had to be Tycoon to activate it. You could buy it more then one time so many weevils decided to buy it loads of times for an infinite stock of it which broke the game servers sometimes if too many weevils bought it. Category:In Game Events Category:2013 Category:2014